


Memoriam for a Dead Friend

by apathys_whore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anger, Angst, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathys_whore/pseuds/apathys_whore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people leave us before they die, and that's what hurts the most.  My personal favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoriam for a Dead Friend

I wonder when it was that we began to grow up. When what once seemed so close now seems so far apart. I remember like it was only seconds ago that we loved each other, when we only felt whole when we were together, drowning in a world we were yet too innocent and too young to truly comprehend. But perhaps I lie to myself. Perhaps I cling to you in the hopes that one day my mind with be healthy and whole, that maybe you can heal me from this obsessive inner madness that I've carried since birth, and that I'm surely doomed to harbor until the maggots in my body turn to flies. And it's then that I hate you. I hate you most of all because of my love. I hate you for leaving me behind to rot while you bloomed in the sun. I hope that someday soon someone will rip out your heart and with the heel of their filthy foot grind it into the ground that you left me in. And then we can be together again.

I've been told I'm a deep person. And with this I agree. An endless well filled with poison, acid, and blood. I want to drag you down into my abyss and drown you because then no one else can ever have you. I will never have to share. I'm selfish, I admit it. To share you is to kill me, and I think I've longer to live than this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old, but it's one of my favorite shorts.


End file.
